


cupcakes & technicalities

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Hates His Birthday Trope, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Thomas Celebrates Anyway, just kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: It was the moments like this that Alex remembered why they always came back together. Despite the arguments and fights they were known for, they always seemed to return to these tender moments.--AKA, Classic Alex Wants To Ignore His Birthday But Thomas Finds His Way Around It





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> Here we find Pip delving into writing a different ship in honor of A.Ham's birthday - inspired by the real events of how my friend and I celebrated A.Ham's birthday (yes, we split a cupcake in a Walmart parking lot in honor of the Ham Man and it was wonderful). 
> 
> Though I am posting this a few hours late, so it's _technically_ not a birthday fic. ;P 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, let's go.

“Get dressed,” were the first words out of Thomas’ mouth when he came through the apartment door. Alex didn’t move from his spot on the couch, though he at least paused the show he was watching and looked up as his boyfriend came into the living room. “Didn’t you hear me? Get up, get dressed.”

Alex glanced down at himself, at the sweats and t-shirt he’d been in all day, and looked back to Thomas. “Technically, I am dressed.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Something nice. Go put on that, uh, that maroon dress shirt I bought you last summer. And at the very least, jeans without holes.”

“Why?"

Thomas tugged at Alex’s arm, “It’s a surprise, just get dressed. Please.”

Alex heaved a heavy sigh as he sat up, muttering “Fine” under his breath and dragging himself to their bedroom. He came back ten minutes later, dressed how Thomas had asked him and tying his hair back into a bun. Thomas was standing in the middle of the living room, focused on his phone until Alex stepped in front of him with his arms outstretched.

“There, I’m dressed. Happy?”

Thomas gave him a little smile, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. “Ecstatic. Now, let’s go.”

“Wait, wait.” Alex grabbed his arm as he tried to usher them toward the door and Thomas let out an annoyed breath. “Where are we going?”

“Dammit, Alexander, I told you it’s a surprise.” Thomas nudged him toward the door again, grabbing both of their coats and holding Alex’s up for him.

“You know I don’t like surprises,” Alex muttered, rejecting his coat and taking a step back. Thomas took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to keep his cool. He was trying to do something nice for his boyfriend, but of course Alex was making it difficult.

“Alexander, what day is it?” He asked slowly. Alex furrowed his brows.

“Wednesday?”

“What’s the _date_ , dear.” Thomas prodded. Alex, honestly not knowing, pulled his phone out and checked the date. It took approximately three seconds for him to connect all the dots and begin shaking his head.

“Oh no, no, no,” Alex groaned. “Thomas, I told you not to do anything for my birthday.”

“Fine, then this isn’t for your birthday, I’m just taking my boyfriend out. On a random day.” Thomas took Alex’s hand, pulling him closer. “Come on.”

“Why do you insist on this shit every year,” Alex muttered, frowning at the floor as Thomas pulled him even closer until he could wrap an arm around his waist. Thomas hooked a finger beneath his chin, tipping his face up to look at him.

“Where I come from, birthdays are important and we actually celebrate.”

“And where I come from, they’re not.” Alex instantly argued, but Thomas shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. He snatched it back as Alex attempted to bite it, glaring at him.

“Fine.” Thomas stepped back, holding his hands up. “This isn’t a birthday surprise or celebration; I just want to take my boyfriend out to dinner because we’ve both had a busy month. Eleven days into the new year, and we haven’t even gone out once. Is that allowed?”

Alex continued to pout for approximately thirty more seconds before rolling his eyes and taking his coat from Thomas. “Fine. But, if anyone sings ‘Happy Birthday’, I’m leaving.”

“Why would they do that?” Thomas pulled his own coat on and held the door open for Alex, a too pleased smirk over his lips.

The restaurant they went to was a nice, fairly small Thai place downtown. They split an order of pad Thai and far too many appetizers, Thomas even asked for a plate of French fries off the kid’s menu, to which Alex rolled his eyes.

“Did you seriously just come to a Thai restaurant and order fries.” Alex scoffed.

“It’s the year of treat yo’ self, Alexander, and that means: fries,” Thomas replied. Once the fries came, Alex found himself scoffing at his boyfriend again.

“Are you _seriously_ eating fries with a _fork_?”

“That’s how the French do it.” Thomas stabbed a fry with a little too much force and brought it to his mouth.

“That sounds fake.” Alex rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his own plate.

“You’re not the one that lived there.”

“Thomas, you were there for two months for Franklin’s program, that is hardly living there.” Thomas let out a high laugh, delicately taking another fry. Alex reached across the table to grab one with his fingers, smirking at Thomas’ glare. “You do know I have French heritage, right?”

“French Caribbean hardly counts.”

“I’m not even from the—” Alex stopped himself, taking a slow breath. “My point is you’re fucking ridiculous, Thomas.”

Thomas gasped, obviously fake and overdramatic, even dropping his fork with a clatter to add to the effect. “Language, Alexander. This is a _family_ restaurant.”

That made Alex laugh, though he tried to hide it behind his napkin because he didn’t want to give Thomas the satisfaction.

No one could really figure out how they were still together, every other day they seemed to be at each other’s throats and they had called it quits numerous times in the past. But they always found themselves back together, whether it was because they accidentally ended up in bed with one another _again_ , or because they truly missed the other, they were quickly becoming the on-again-off-again couple of the decade. While nearly every quality about Thomas seemed to grind Alex’s nerves, there was something beneath the obnoxious comments and grandiose ego that he found endearing. Whether they would ever admit it or not, the two really did love each other.

“What are we doing?” Alex asked later in the car when Thomas moved into a turning lane rather than continuing down the road that led back to their apartment. Thomas didn’t answer and Alex waited, confused, until they pulled into a parking lot. “What the fuck?"

Thomas unbuckled first himself, then Alex, before stepping out of the car and shuffling around to open Alex’s door since he was still sitting in the passenger seat, alarmed. “Come on, get out.”

“What are we doing? You hate this place.” Thomas took his hand, pulling him out of the car and toward the front entrance, still not offering up an answer. Alex followed Thomas into the Walmart super center, not missing the way he scrunched his nose up as soon as they walked through the sliding doors. No one as pretentious as Thomas could stand being in Walmart for more than a few minutes.

He immediately turned toward the dessert display, zeroing in on the cupcakes that were sitting out. “Red velvet or chocolate?” He asked, glancing between the two biggest cupcakes in the display. Alex didn’t offer an answer and Thomas sighed, grabbing the chocolate cupcake. “Easy answer for you anyway.”

“What are you doing, Thomas?” Alex watched him, suspicious, and Thomas shrugged.

“What’s dinner without dessert?” Thomas pulled his wallet out, putting some cash into Alex’s hand along with the cupcake. “Will you go pay for that and meet me back at the car? I just need to grab a couple more things.”

Alex decided to humor him, taking the cupcake and the money and heading toward one of the self-checkouts. It was late and the store was fairly empty, which meant the parking lot was even emptier as he stood next to the car, cupcake sitting on the roof, and waiting for Thomas to come back. He was almost certain he knew what was happening, and as much as he wanted to toss the cupcake and remind Thomas that he does _not_ celebrate his birthday, he decided to see what would happen.

“Hey.” Thomas finally returned to the car, holding a Walmart bag to his chest. “Close your eyes?” He was surprised when Alex did so without question or protest, still leaning against the side of the car. Thomas dug the two items from his bag, opening the lighter first then the pack of candles before grabbing the cupcake. He had sprung for one of those sparkler candles, and stuck it on top of the cupcake before telling Alex to open his eyes.

“Thomas.” Alex started, but Thomas shushed him and lit the candle.

“Just make a wish and blow out the candle, Alex. I’ll even spare you the song.”

That was a reasonable exchange, so Alex shut his eyes for a couple seconds before blowing out the flame, smoke curling up into the night air between them. He opened them again to find a grin stretched over Thomas’ face, and not the usual smug grin that took residence there, but an honest-to-god, delighted smile.

“Why are you doing this?” Alex asked, though he stepped toward Thomas, letting the taller man wrap an arm around his back and hold him close.

“This was the most low-key celebration I could think of,” Thomas explained. “The cupcake was only a dollar-fifty, though you deserve so much more.” He sat the aforementioned cupcake back on the roof of the car, bringing his other arm around Alex as well and tipping his head down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. Alex didn’t complain, his hands resting on Thomas’ chest.

“I know you hate your birthday, but I think an opportunity to celebrate you should not be wasted.” Thomas leaned back a little to pull his phone out, turning the screen to show the time: 12:01. “And technically, it is now January 12th, so this is not a _birthday_ cupcake.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex murmured, leaning onto his tiptoes to kiss Thomas again, stealing the laugh that was just leaving his lips.

It was the moments like this 12 AM January morning in a Walmart parking lot with a $1.50 cupcake, these were the moments that Alex remembered why they always came back together. Despite the arguments and fights they were known for, they always seemed to return to these tender moments. There was always love beneath the fire, always a not-technically-birthday cupcake to be shared. Always a rarely whispered “I love you” between kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me! 
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful January 11th, and have a lovely January 12th as well! 
> 
> Come talk to me about Jamilton on Tumblr: @hypeulesnochilligan , or literally any other ship. i'm a slut for all ships.


End file.
